XY
by I.Ivan
Summary: Este fic son pequeños drables sobre nuestra familia y nuestro amigo favorito espero que os guste ya que seran pequeñas historias / This fic are small drabbles about our family and our favorite friend and I hope you like short stories that will be
1. XY Español

**Bienvenidos a este pequeño Drabble sobre Kyle . Como podreis leer es un poco oscuro , es sobre algo que habia pensado en hacer , que habia pasado si Kyle nunca hubiera llegado a nacer o , a ser creado . Que pasaria con todos ? Pues aqui la respuesta . Espero vuestros reviews diciendome como lo veis . Un abrazo y un buen fin de semana . Puedes ser que continue haciendo pequeños drabble ( No seran todos asi de oscuros , tambien habra comicos y romanticos ) pero no se ahora estoy demasiado absorvido por mi fanfic KYLE XY : 5 TEMPORADA pero espero que seais pacientes y los leais**

**I . Iván**

**XY**

Todo empezó en aquel bosque a las afueras de Seattle, aun recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, no sabía quién era ni que hacia ahí, no sabía nada del mundo ni sobre las personas, era el inicio de algo nuevo y único para mi, una vida. Pasó el tiempo en mi vida y fui cosechando recuerdos, algunos felices, otros tristes pero recuerdos, eso era lo que quería no? Tener recuerdos , dicen que una persona se define por su pasado pero ... si esa persona no tuvo pasado , como se define a una persona que fue creada para el mal , como se define a una persona que nació con 16 años y sin nadie para cuidarlo , tarde años en descubrirlo pero siempre es difícil descubrir que una persona no debió nacer , en mi caso creado , aun recuerdo las palabras de Foss ´´ Kyle , no eres normal , nunca lo vas a ser ´´ , porque en ese momento no le hice caso ? Porque quería tener un vida normal cuando yo sabía que desde el primer momento de mi vida no lo era ? Por simple miedo . Tenía razón , tenía miedo , miedo de sufrir , miedo de sentirme abandonado , miedo de decepcionar a las personas que quería , miedo a ... miedo a la propia vida . Tenía miedo de volver al bosque , de no recordar nada de sentirme solo y desamparado en este mundo .

_**- Preparado para morir -**_

Y ahora estaba aquí encerrado , esperando a que todo esto se acabara , Cassidy había ganado , Latnok había ganado ... Solo esperaba que no fuera tan doloroso como en mis pesadillas , sabía que este momento iba a llegar , yo no era un superhéroe , no tenía capa ni mallas , ni salvaba a la ciudad . Solo era un experimento , un experimento fallido y por eso estaba ahí , lo sabía . Todos pensaban que Jessi era el experimento fallido pero no ... Yo lo era . Ella solo necesitaba una familia que la quisiera y ahora la tenía , los Trager la querían como una hija y eso me alegraba , sabía que estaba a salvo y que nunca estaría sola , ella era la única que merecía vivir . Yo solo era el prototipo del experimento y tenía que ser eliminado . Ella había sufrido mucho , primero Madacorp , luego Brian y por ultimo Sarah y todo por mi culpa , si yo no hubiera sido creado primero ella seria la que tuviera una vida feliz junto a los Trager .

_**- No podrás conmigo tan fácilmente Cassidy -**_

Era mentira , yo ya había caído , solo faltaba que esa descarga eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo , para acabar con mi vida . No necesitaba nada mas , mi vida se había acabado , los Trager estaban felices y juntos , Jessi estaba alegre y sonreía en todo momento , Amanda era feliz junto a Nate y estaban más unidos que nunca , Nate nunca entró a Latnok y no sabía nada sobre Adam o sobre mi y Amanda era feliz de haber encontrado a un chico que la cuidase después de dejar a Charlie , Declan estaba con Lori y él disfrutaba del básquet ya que nunca tuvo la rotura que le impidió jugar al básquet y Lori ... era ella , no se escondía detrás de una guitarra ya que nunca la toco ya que nunca sufrió por él de lo único que me arrepiento ? Es de no haber salvado a Adam y a la mujer e hija de Foss , pero ya no podía hacer nada todo estaba acabado era mi fin y quien me echaría de menos , nadie porque yo nunca debí de haber nacido , porque era un experimento fallido , eso es lo que era .

_**- Adiós Kyle -**_

Vi como la descarga se acercaba a mí , se había acabado pero no me iría solo , él y todo Latnok vendría conmigo , solo necesitaba cerrar el circuito para que la electricidad no saliese de mi cuerpo y poder así crear un bomba que destruiría la zona unos cuantos metros , pero era lo que necesitaba para que mi plan acabase , todos eran felices sin haberme conocido y así seria porque este era el fin . Todo empezó en aquel bosque a las afueras de Seattle ...

THE END ?


	2. XY English

**Welcome to this little Drabble on Kyle. As you can read is a bit dark, it's about something I had thought about doing, Kyle had happened if he had never been born or to be created. What would happen to everyone? Well the answer here. I hope your reviews telling as you see. A hug and a good weekend. You might continue making small drabble (not all be well with dark, there will be comic and romantic) but now I'm not too absorbed by my fanfic KYLE XY: Season 5 but I hope you read and be patient**

**I. Ivan**

**XY**

It all started at the forest outside of Seattle, even remember that day like it was yesterday, does not know who he was or what he did there, knew nothing about the world or about people, was the beginning of something new and unique to me, life. He spent time in my life and I was reaping memories, some happy, some sad memories but, that was not what I wanted? Having memories, say a person is defined by his past but ... if that person did not last, as defined by a person who was created for evil, as defined by a person who was born with 16 years and with no one to care for him, but take years to discover it is always difficult to find a person not must have been born in my case created, I still remember the words of Foss'' Kyle, you're not normal, you'll never be'', because at that time I did not listen? Because I wanted to have a normal life when I knew that from the first moment of my life was not? For simple fear. He was right, I was afraid, afraid of suffering, fear of feeling abandoned, fear of disappointing those who wanted, fear ... fear of life itself. I was afraid to return to the forest, not to remember anything about feeling alone and helpless in this world.

_**- Ready to die -**_

And now he was here enclosed, waiting for all this was over, Cassidy had won, Latnok had won ... Just hoping it was not as painful as in my nightmares, I knew this time would come, I was not a superhero cape and tights had not, or saved to the city. It was just an experiment, an experiment gone wrong and why he was there, he knew. Everyone thought Jessi was the failed experiment but not ... I was. She just needed a family that had wanted and now, the Trager loved her like a daughter and I'm glad, I knew I was safe and would never be alone, she was the one who deserved to live. I just was the prototype of the experiment and had to be removed. She had suffered a lot, first Madacorp, then finally Brian and Sarah and all my fault, if I had not been created first serious that she had a happy life with the Trager.

_**- You can not so easily Cassidy me -**_

It was a lie, and I fell, just missing that traverse shock my body, to end my life. I did not need anything else, my life was over, the Trager were happy and together, Jessi was happy and smiling all the time, Amanda was happy with Nate and were closer than ever, Nate never entered Latnok and knew nothing about Adam or me and Amanda was happy to have found a guy that take care after leaving Charlie, Lori and Declan was with enjoyed the basketball and he never got the break that kept him from playing basketball and Lori ... she was not hiding behind a guitar and never touch it because he never suffered the only thing I regret? It's not saving Adam and Foss wife and daughter, but could not do anything everything was finished was my end and who would miss me, no because I never should have been born, because it was a failed experiment, that what it was.

_**- Goodbye Kyle -**_

Vi as downloading approached me, it was over but I would not go alone, he and all Latnok come with me, I just needed to close the circuit for electricity to not come out of my body and can thus create a bomb that would destroy the area around few meters, but it was what I needed for my plan ended, everyone was happy without having met me and so serious because this was the end. It all started at the forest outside of Seattle ...

**THE END?**


End file.
